Takut
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Aku takut kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku takut kau melupakanku. Maafkan akan kebodohanku.


Ei,,, Ara kembali lagi.. Kali ini Ara membawa UlquiHime lagi. Entah kenapa aku suka ma pair ini. Yah. Pair ini punya chemistry. Trus tidak bikin sakit hati. Coba aku buat SasuxSaku. Wah.. Jantungku pasti cenat cenut. Palagi GaaraxMatsuri. Wah... Bisa cemburu total. Lagipula, aku nggak begitu ngefans ma Ulqui. Jadi, ya kalo dia jadi milik Hime aku biasa aja.

Ukay! Tak usah bertele-tele.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**Pairing **: UlquiHime

**Summary **: Aku takut kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku takut kau melupakanku. Maafkan akan kebodohanku.

**Takut**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Tokyo, 3rd March 2007, 02.17 pm

Lelaki berkulit pucat berdiri tepat di bawah menara jam. Sorot matanya menggambarkan penantian. Lalu lalang pejalan kaki menjadi saksi sebuah penantian yang amat sangat penting. Koper pun menjadi saksi bisu segala resah dan gundahnya.

Berulang kali ia melihat jam tangannya. Berulang kali pula ia melihat ponselnya.

Tokyo, 3rd March 2007, 02.33 pm

Lelaki itu melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi dan berdesah, "Mungkin aku terlalu cepat,"

Tokyo, 3rd March 2007, 03.00 pm

Teng teng teng

Menara jam berdentang dengan keras. Membuyarkan lamunan lelaki tersebut. Menandakan penantiannya telah berakhir.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak didapatinya yang ia cari. Dengan sedih hati, ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dentang jam yang semakin keras. Menyatu dengan kerumunan orang untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sosok orange berlari disela-sela kerumunan orang. Berulang kali ia melihat jam tangannya seraya berkata, "Gawat. Aku terlambat!". Mata abu-abunya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang amat dalam. Dengan susah payah ia menyela setiap orang.

Tokyo, 3rd March 2007, 04.00 pm

Teng teng teng

Jarum pendek telah berpindah. Langkah kaki gadis berambut orange terhenti. Sirna sudah harapannya. Menara itu telah kosong. Sosok yang ia cari telah hilang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia bersimpuh di bawah menara jam. Mengutuk diri akan kebodohannya. Mengutuk diri akan keterlambatannya.

Wush...

Pesawat terbang bersayap biru melintas di atasnya. Melewati setiap gumpalan awan. Ia terbangun. Melihat sang pesawat yang telah membawa kekasihnya. Membawa pemuda berkulit pucat.

Tokyo, 1st July 2007, 21.03 pm

Sosok orange mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ponselnya ia remas penuh kebingungan. Hampir 4 bulan ia ditinggal sang kekasih. Tak ada kabar. Tak ada berita. Ia tahu kesibukan kekasihnya. SMSpun mungkin takkan dibalas. Telepon pun mungkin takkan diangkat. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. Dengan segenap harapan, ia menulis pesan dan mengirimnya pada -Ulquiorra-.

Tokyo, 1st July 2007, 21.07 pm

Sekali lagi ia mengirim SMS. SMS pertama memang tidak ada jawaban. Tapi ia harap kali ini dibalas.

Tokyo, 1st July 2007, 21.08 pm

Gadis itu berkali-kali memeras ponselnya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak ada balasan.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," ujarnya seraya mematikan lampu kamar. Sirna sudah harapannya.

Madrid, 1st July 2007, 01.03 pm

Ponsel lelaki pucat berdering pelan. Tangan pucatnya tak berhenti memegang stir mobil. Ponselnya berdering sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini, suara ponsel tersebut hilang ditelan kebisingan jalan raya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya ponselnya berdering. Ia hanya mendesah pelan, "Mungkin dari ayah. Baiklah ayah. Aku pulang,". Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke jalan. Sudah 4 bulan ia tak menghubungi kekasihnya karna terlalu sibuk. Apa mungkin ia telah lupa akan kekasihnya?

Madrid, 2nd July 2007, 03.15 am

Sepasang mata emerald tak bisa terpejam. Hari-harinya begitu melelahkan. Ia ingat akan kekasihnya. Ia meraih ponselnya. Ada beberapa SMS yang memasuki ponselnya. Seketika mata emeraldnya membulat. Tiga pesan bertuliskan -Orihime-. Sudah tiga kali kekasihnya mengirim SMS. Buru-buru ia membalas SMS tersebut dan mengingat setelah ini ia pasti akan sibuk. Ia mengutuk diri akan kecerobohannya.

Tokyo, 2nd July 2007, 11.15 am

Sosok orange begitu memerhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Seragamnya bertuliskan -Orihime Inoue-. Ia tak tahu akan SMS dari Ulquiorra. Poselnya ia silent agar tak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Meskipun begitu, konsentrasinya buyar mengingat harapannya tlah sirna.

Madrid, 2nd July 2007, 03.37 am

Ulquiorra terus menatap ponselnya. Hampir 25 menit ia menunggu balasan. Mulutnya berdecak pelan. Menunggu pun takkan ada arti. Mungkin kekasihnya telah kecewa padanya.

Tokyo, 2nd July 2007, 02.17 pm

Orihime melihat ponselnya. Mata abu-abunya melebar. SMS dari Ulquiorra.

Tunggu aku di bawah menara jam pukul 02.00 pm -17 Januari 2008-

Senyum tipis terulas. Senyum merekah mengembang. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku pasti menunggumu, Ulquiorra,"

Tokyo, 17th January 2008, 01.48 pm

Orihime dengan senyum merekah melihat pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Barangkali ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sosok Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Mungkin aku terlalu awal," Orihime menghela nafas. Mata kelabunya tak berhenti melihat pejalan kaki. Menyusuri setiap sela beratus manusia. Berharap menemukan pemuda berkulit pucat. Berharap menemukan pemuda berambut hitam. Berharap menemukan pemuda bermata emerald.

Tokyo, 17th January 2008, 01.59 pm

Orihime menghela nafas.

"Mungkin ia terlambat,"

Tak hentinya ia melihat kerumunan orang. Memecah udara untuk menemukan orang yang ia cintai.

Tokyo, 17th January 2008, 02.00 pm

Teng teng teng

Menara berdentang dengan keras. Pejalan kaki semakin banyak. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia telah kecewa. Tapi salah, pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata emerald datang diantara kerumunan orang. Sekarang mereka hanya dibatasi pejalan kaki. Senyum merekah di wajah Orihime. Hatinya senang bukan kepalang. Tatapan datar tetap terpampang di wajah Ulquiorra. Tapi matanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Sekarang mereka hanya dibatasi gumpalan udara yang keluar dari nafas mereka.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra. Merasakan harum bau tubuhnya. Tak disangka air matanya menetes. Lautan air mata menggenangi pipi Orihime. Rasa haru dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu.

"Onna,"

"Iya, Ulquiorra?"

"Maafkan aku karna tidak mengabarimu,"

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku terlambat datang kemari,"

Pelukan mereka semakin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Apalagi tanpa kabar dan berita,"

"Tak akan, Onna,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Ulquiorra dapat merasakan sensasi harum rambut Orihime.

Sekarang tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Cinta memang selalu dekat. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jaraknya. Mungkin rindu yang akan menjadi sebuah jarak jika cinta telah berjauhan.

**~D' End~**

Huff.. Pendek? Singkat? Padat? Tidak jelas? Aku mengerti.. Ceritanya nggak begitu jelas. Ini ku buat sebelum adikku melakukan penghapusan massal di hpnya.

Ada yang tahu ini lagunya ciapa? Yupz! Lagunya Vierra - Takut.

Ku tahu kamu bosan

Ku tahu kamu jenuh

Ku tahu kamu tak tahan lagi

Ini semua salahku

Ini semua sebabku

Ku tahu kamu tak tahan lagi

Aku takut kamu pergi

Kamu hilang kamu sakit

Aku ingin kau di sini

Di sampingku selamanya...

Ukay! Review, please...


End file.
